gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tripatale Chapter 6: Hot Temperature Part 1
NOTE: Before you read, I might let you know that there might not be fun, because I'm starting to run out of ideas. It maybe a bit of a long fanfiction... but still, try to like them. WARNING: THIS MAY CONTAIN AWKWARDNESS, MESSED-UP AND VIOLENCE SCENES! '' '''Tripatale Press Z to Start. Chapter 6: Hot Temperature Part 1 '''''You shall not pass! Take 1 Whilst Izzy, Hamara and Bethany walk into the Scorchzone, The two Royal Guards block the elevator exit. Izzy: Man, that was too easy! Hamara: Huh? Royal Guard 1: Sorry... UNDYNE, like, told us there was totally a human in the area. Royal Guard 1: So, like, us Royal Guards are blocking off the... (bursts into laughter) Director: CUT! Seriously, Royal Guard 1? Take 2 Royal Guard 1: Sorry... UNDYNE, like, told us there was totally a MONSTER in the area. Director: CUT! It's HUMAN! Royal Guard 1: How do I know, you're a human too? Royal Guard 2: Let's beat him! Royal Guards attack the director with very hard metal axes Director: OWWW! Take 3 Royal Guard 1: Sorry... UNDYNE, like, told us there was totally a human in the area. Royal Guard 1: So, like, us Royal Guards are blocking off the elevators for now. Royal Guard 1: NGAHHH! Even if the elevators aren't working anyway, we'll do our best, Ms. Undyne! Undyne (in teacher costume): Yes, Royal Guard 1! Director: CUT! You don't appear until later! Why are you wearing a teacher's costume? Undyne (in teacher costume): Oh, shut up! the director Tyler Cutebiker (from Gravity Falls): Get em! Get em! Take 4 Royal Guard 1: Sorry... UNDYNE, like, told us there was totally a human in the area. Royal Guard 1: So, like, us Royal Guards are blocking off the elevators for now. Royal Guard 1: Ngah! Even if the elevators aren't working anyway, we'll do our best, Ms. Undyne! Royal Guard 1: But, between you and me... I think you could go through that creepy lab over there. Royal Guard 1: Between you, me, and my bro here, I me-hee-haaa-hAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOO!!! Royal Guard sneezes onto the three students who is covered in snot slime. Director: CUT! GET THOSE STUDENTS CLEANED UP! Riverman's Amazing Quote Take 1 Bethany: To the south, I find a boat. Riverman: Tra la la, I'm the Riverman. Riverman: Or am I the riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. Riverman: I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me? Hamara: NO! Director: CUT! Take 2 Riverman: I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me? Hamara: YES! Riverman: Where will we go today? Bethany: Possibly, Toriel's House! Riverman: Then we're off... All (except Bethany and Riverman): NOOOOOO!!! The Riverman's ship gets even faster like the speed of light until they crashed Toriel's house. Toriel: Hello? Director: CUT! Fix this house already! Take 3 Riverman: Where will we go today? Bethany: HAILDWIN! Director: Uh-oh. Izzy: I can use the boat to fast-travel to old areas. Handy! Riverman: Tra la la, Beware of the man who speaks in hands. Riverman: Do you know him from Chapter 4 of Tripatale Bloopers? Riverman takes their disguise cloak off and it reveals to be W.D. Gaster! Director: CUT! THAT'S TOO PRIVACY! W.D Gaster: ☟︎♏︎●︎●︎□︎��︎ ♐︎❒︎♓︎♏︎■︎♎︎⬧︎��︎ ✋︎��︎❍︎ ⬥︎��︎��︎��︎ ☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎✏︎ (HELLO FRIENDS, I'M W.D. GASTER!) Take 4 Riverman: Tra la la, tre le le, tru lu lu! Riverman takes their disguise cloak off and it reveals to be Ralsei! Ralsei: Hello. I'm Ralsei! Director: CUT! You only appear in DELTA RUNE! Take 5 Riverman: Tra la la, I heard spiders have a favourite food...IT'S SPIDERS! Riverman: OK! but first, what does this button do? [Riverman presses the button and a spring launched from the boat launching Izzy, Hamara and Bethany to the Land O' Trash'' from ''Skatoony] Director: CUT! GET THOSE STUDENTS CLEANED UP! Papyrus' Room AGAIN! Izzy: Oh, that's what this screen was for. Hamara: Despite his invitation, Papyrus does not appear to be in Haildwin at all. Izzy's phone rang. Izzy: Hello? Amethyst: Yo, Amethyst here! It's time to find out How gems are made? Director: CUT! YOU SUPPOSE TO BE PAPYRUS, NOT AMETHYST! Papyrus in Undyne's House Take 1 Bethany: North, west, lupwards, Undyne. Izzy: I call Papyrus. Papyrus: THAT'S UNDYNE'S HOUSE. Papyrus: YOU KNOW, THE ONE WITH THE SKELETON IN FRONT? Undyne: Surprise! Papyrus in the jaw Director: CUT! Send Papyrus into the hospital! Undyne: Sorry. Take 2 Papyrus: YOU KNOW, THE ONE WITH THE SKELETON IN FRONT? Papyrus isn't seen in front of the door. Instead, a television fell down from the underground and it shows the Pearl Rap (from MKatwood) appearing from the screen. Bethany: What the heck was that? Hamara: Hamara thinks we've been trolled by Pearl - again. Director: CUT! Take 3 Papyrus: YOU KNOW, THE ONE WITH THE SKELETON IN FRONT? Papyrus is seen in front of the door except he's tired. Sans appears for unknown reasons. Sans: sup, bro? Papyrus: OHO, THE HUMAN ARRIVES... Izzy: HEY, WHERE IS YOUR GOOD SPIRIT, AND WHY ARE YOU VERY TIRED?! Papyrus: BECAUSE, I NEED RE- (Papyrus sleeps) Director: CUT! Next time, bring an alarm clock! Take 4 Papyrus: YOU KNOW, THE ONE WITH THE SKELETON IN FRONT? Papyrus isn't seen in front of the door. Director: CUT! Where is Papyrus? Outside the studio, Papyrus was struggling with the door into the men's restroom. It was stuck. Papyrus: DARN MY NEXT TOILET BREAK! DARN THESE FAULTY DOORS! WHOA, DEJA VU! Prepare for Undyne's Date Papyrus: OKAY! STAND BEHIND ME! Papyrus: PSST. Papyrus: MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS! The text reads "SHE LOVES THESE!" in normal Determination Mono font and it didn't have Papyrus' face. Director: CAN YOU FIX THE DIALOGUE? Papyrus: NOPE. Director: Darn it! Undyne and Papyrus Take 1 Papyrus: HERE, UNDYNE. Papyrus: MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU, ON THEIR OWN! Undyne: Uhhh... thanks. Undyne: I'll, uh, put it with the others. Undyne opens the sink shelf and there's lots of wasps. Director: CUT! Some wasps attacks the director. Director: Aaaaaagh! Take 2 Papyrus: HERE, UNDYNE. Papyrus: MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU, ON THEIR OWN! Undyne: Uhhh… thanks. Undyne: I'll, uh, put it with the others. Undyne opens the sink shelf and there's lots of dog bones. Undyne: So are we ready to start? Papyrus: NO! Director: CUT! What the heck was that, Papyrus? Papyrus jumps out from the window. NOTE: '''There won't be any Undyne's confession. ''Now for Undyne's Date!'' Take 1 Undyne: I can't believe he leapt through the window like that. Undyne: Normally he NAILS the landing. Undyne: One time, Alphys's...uh friend???...came over here... Undyne: All he did was lie seductively on the piano... Undyne: And fed himself chips. Director: CUT! It's '''GRAPES! Take 2 Undyne: And fed himself grapes. Undyne: I really like that guy. Papyrus: YOU'RE RIGHT, UNDYNE! Bethany: Uhh...OK? Director: CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! Undyne: Seriously, Mr. Cameraman? Take 3 Undyne: I don't really like that guy. Undyne: But I admire his lifestyle. Undyne: You wanna see my room? Izzy: NO! Director: CUT! Take 4 Undyne: You wanna see my room? Izzy: YES! Undyne: TOO BAD! No nerds allowed! Hamara: What the heck you just called me? Undyne: Uhh… Nerdy Nummies? Director: CUT! Please stop saying the YouTube reference. NOTE: '''There won't be any lookings at Undyne's house (just like Papyrus). ''Undyne's Preparation'' Take 1 Undyne: Why not take a seat at the table? The three students sit down but Bethany accidently break the wooden seat because she is too heavy. Bethany: Sorry. Director: CUT! Bring a fixed seat! Take 2 Undyne: Why not take a seat at the table? The three students sit down. Undyne: Comfortable? Undyne: I'll get you something to drink. Undyne lays out several drink options. Undyne: All set! What would you like? Hamara: I would have sugar. All (except Hamara): '''WHAT?!?!?! Undyne gives a fizzy drink to Hamara. She drinks it and she starts to turn hyper just like Mac from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Hamara: SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!! She eats one of Undyne's sugary foods which makes her fast asleep. Director: CUT! Next time, bring an alarm clock! Take 3 Undyne: All set! What would you like? Izzy: Well, I guess I'll just stand up and-- Undyne fires a spear onto Hamara's cheek making her scream like a little girl so loud that all of the glass in Undyne's house break and one of the stalagmites fall and crumbled down. Director: CUT! Send Hamara into the hospital! Take 4 Izzy: Well, I guess I'll just stand up and-- Undyne fires a spear onto the table. Undyne: HEY!!! DON'T GET UP!!! Undyne: YOU'RE THE GUEST!! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY... (bursts to laughter) Director: CUT! NOTE: '''There won't be any spear lookings at Undyne's house because it's time consuming. ''Sugar Party!'' ''WARNING: AWKWARDNESS AHEAD! '' Undyne: That's sugar for the tea. Undyne: I'm not gonna give you a cup of sugar! Undyne: What do I look like, the ice-cream woman? At that moment, Rouxls Kaard from Deltarune warped out of nowhere. Rouxls Kaard: Did somebody say ICE CREAM? Director: CUT! Undyne: Are their ice-cream songs a PRELUDE TO DESTRUCTION? Izzy: NO! Undyne: That… doesn't rule. Rouxls Kaard: Mad Mew Mew, Jevil, So Sorry, Glyde, W.D Gaster and I will throw a FAMOUS party! Mad Mew Mew: Really? Jevil: CHAOS CHAOS! So Sorry: I'm so sorry for doing bad things! Glyde: Bring the glowsticks! W.D Gaster: ��︎◆︎♑︎♋︎❒︎ ◻︎♋︎❒︎⧫︎⍓︎✏︎ (SUGAR PARTY!) ''The song of Charli XCX - Famous plays'' Mad Mew Mew: Bored on Friday night, spinning round just like I'm hypnotized, oh Jevil: Need some neon lights, wanna feel like I'm electrified, so help me out So Sorry: Get your boyfriend's car, come and pick me up Glyde: Oh, let's take it for a ride what trouble can we find? All: One night and we're gonna come and crash the party Weren't invited but we're feelin' so outrageous Just like we're famous Got one night, and we're gonna come and get it started Now we're falling down the stairs, we act so helpless (Come on, let's lose control, like!) '' ''All: One night and we're gonna come and crash the party Weren't invited but we're feelin' so outrageous Just like we're famous Got one night, and we're gonna come and get it started Now we're falling down the stairs, we act so helpless Just like we're famous (oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh) Just like we're famous '' ''Mad Mew Mew: Blown up like balloons, purple glitter flying through the air, oh Jevil: Sweat drips from the roof, hangin' out with Undyne in the sky of diamonds Rouxls Kaard: Music playing loud, take me through the crowd, oh W.D Gaster: ��︎◆︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ⬧︎◆︎■︎♑︎●︎♋︎⬧︎⬧︎♏︎⬧︎ □︎■︎��︎ ♎︎□︎■︎��︎⧫︎ ♍︎♋︎❒︎♏︎ ♓︎♐︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ●︎□︎□︎�� ♎︎◆︎❍︎♌︎ (Put your sunglasses on, don't care if we look dumb) All: One night and we're gonna come and crash the party Weren't invited but we're feelin' so outrageous Just like we're famous Got one night, and we're gonna come and get it started Now we're falling down the stairs, we act so helpless (Come on, let's lose control, like!) '' ''All: One night and we're gonna come and crash the party Weren't invited but we're feelin' so outrageous Just like we're famous Got one night, and we're gonna come and get it started Now we're falling down the stairs, we act so helpless Just like we're famous (oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh) '' ''Rouxls Kaard: Just like we're famous (oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh) Jevil: Just like we're famous All: One night and we're gonna come and crash the party Weren't invited but we're feelin' so outrageous Just like we're famous Got one night, and we're gonna come and get it started Now we're falling down the stairs, we act so helpless Just like we're famous '' ''Mad Mew Mew: Just like we're famous (oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh) Undyne: Just like we're famous Director: THAT WAS AN AMAZING PERFORMANCE! Izzy, Hamara and Bethany put the scoreboards up: One with number 10, One with number 8 and One with number 6. Undyne: Thank you. ''Tea'' Take 1 Undyne: ...tea, huh? Coming right up! Undyne: It'll take a moment for the water to boil. Undyne places the boiler on the oven. ''One moment later...'' Undyne: Okay, it's all done! Undyne places three teas on Izzy, Hamara and Bethany. Hamara: Undyne sits across from me, and awkward silence ensues. Undyne: Careful, it's very hot. Izzy drinks the tea but she accidently breathe fire which makes Undyne's House burnt. Director: CUT! And call a fireman to extinguish the fire! Take 2 whilst Undyne's House is extinguished and cleaned Undyne: Careful, it's very cold. Hamara drinks the tea but she starts to gain...'''BRAIN FREEZE!!! Hamara: AAAAAARGH! BRAIN FREEZE!!! PLEASE STOP IT!!!!! But it's too late. Hamara was accidently frozed herself due to the ice cold tea. Director: CUT! Bring a warm heater and a medicine! Take 3 Undyne: Careful, it's very mild. Bethany drinks the tea but it's pretty good. Undyne: It's pretty good, right? Undyne: Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIEND!! Papyrus: HEY, I HEARD THAT YOU KNOW! Director: CUT! Papyrus, you don't appear until the future chapter! Papyrus: OH, SHUT UP! the director Undyne: STOP, FIGHTING! Papyrus stopped fighting the director. Undyne: You know... It's kind of strange you chose THAT tea. NOTE: There won't be any Undyne's long story due to time consuming. TOO HOT! Take 1 Undyne: You're out of tea, aren't you? I'll get you some more. Undyne: Wait a second. Undyne: Papyrus... His cooking lesson... Undyne: HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW!!! Undyne: And if HE's not here to have it... Undyne: YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HER!!! Director: CUT! It's "HIM!" Take 2 Undyne: YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!!! Undyne jumps and lands on the sink but there's a loud CLANG sound. Undyne hits her back, making her scream like a little girl so loud, all the rocks fall down and eventually crumbled the entire house! Director: CUT! Bring a large drill and send Undyne and the three students into the hospital! P.S. Fix Undyne's house before it's too late! Take 3 Undyne jumps and lands on the sink hardly and slides down the condiments. Undyne: That's right!!! Undyne: NOTHING has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Undyne: Which means that if I give you his lesson... Undyne: WE'LL BECOME CLOSER...TOGETHER... They begin to dance as Enticement (from Steven Universe) plays in the background. Bethany throws Undyne into the air, and she spins mid-air before spread eagle falling back down into Bethany's arms and they fuse into...'SARDONYX'!?! Sardonyx: Gooooood evening, everybody! Director: CUT! Sardonyx: Hey, how was that? Was it scary, do I get the part? Director: Thank you, NEXT! Take 4 Undyne: WE'LL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE!!! Undyne grabs the three students and lands near the table. Undyne: Let's start with the sauce!! Undyne stomps once and the vegetables fell down into the table. Undyne: Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy! Undyne: Now!! Pound them to dust with your fists!! Izzy: Maybe I should pound very soft. Izzy pounds the vegetables very soft but it splatters the three students. Director: CUT! GET THOSE STUDENTS CLEANED UP! Take 5 Izzy: Maybe I should pound very hard. Undyne: YEAH! YEAH! Undyne: Our hearts are uniting against these healthy ingredients! Undyne punches the vegetables and splattered it. Undyne: Uhh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later. Undyne: But for NOW... Undyne stomps once and the noodles and pan fell down into the table. Undyne: ...we add the noodles! Undyne: Homemade noodles are the best! Undyne: THEY'RE THE CHEAPEST... (bursts into laughter) Director: CUT! Undyne, please stop laughing, it's not very funny! Now we have to stir the noodles! Take 1 Undyne: YEAH!!! I'M INTO IT!!! Undyne: Alright! Now it's time to stir the pasta! Undyne: As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir... Undyne: THE BETTER IT IS! Undyne: Ready? Let's do it! Izzy tries stiring but the pan slipped and lots of boiled noodles come out. Director: CUT! Izzy: Oooops…Sorry! Take 2 WARNING: VIOLENCE AHEAD Izzy stirs the pan very carefully. Undyne: Stir harder... Ugh, let me do it! Undyne uses a spear and smashes the boiled noodles. Undyne: That's the stuff, but now for the final step... Undyne: TURN UP THE HEAT! Izzy presses the heat button but nothing happened. She presses the heat button over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over. Then suddenly... BOOM!!! Director: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! The camera zooms into the director's uvula and the scene fades to black. Mad Mew Mew: We'll be right back after these messages. The song: Comet from Steven Universe plays. Mad Mew Mew: And we're back to Tripatale Bloopers! Hope you enjoy, her head off and HAVE FUN!!! Undyne's Fake Fight Undyne: I've been defeated... My house is in shambles... Undyne: I even failed to befriend you. Undyne: That's it! Undyne: One final rematch! All out on both sides! Undyne: IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE!!! NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Undyne screams very loud that all of the power in Undyne's house went out. Bethany, Hamara and Izzy all stepped back, feeling nervous and/or frightened. Mad Mew Mew: SO, HOW WAS YOUR FAVOURITE PART?! Meanwhile outside at The Dew Falls... Izzy, Hamara and Bethany are at the water cave and sees the statue of Undyne. Hamara: I missed Undyne. Bethany: She tried to do good stuff but it won't help me. Izzy: What are we going to do? Hamara: Let's (sighs) just go to Scorchzone. Director: Izzy, Hamara, Bethany, Are you OK? Bethany: WHY DID UNDYNE MADE ME UPSET?! Izzy: NOW I'D HATE HER SO MUCH! Hamara: It was all Mad Mew Mew's fault! Director: Give up? Give up? The night may come when we'll give up on Undyne' dates after a mere twenty minutes, but that night is not tonight! The night may come when our favorite piratic fish may be lost from our memories and her enduring love of Dr. Alphys, but that night is not tonight! Tonight we help! We will search for her in the caves, we will search for her in the rivers, we will search for her in some villages, mini-malls and the cul-de-sacs of this fair land. We will search for her in the municipal recreation facilities. And we few. We happy few. For I, the GREAT director with those three students from across the school... We shall not cease 'til he is found! Bethany: THAT WAS A MARVELLOUS QUOTE, DIRECTOR! Hamara puts the 10/10 scoreboard up again just like the last time. Izzy's phone rang. Director: Who is it? Undyne: HI, I'M UNDYNE. I'M VERY SORRY FOR DOING VERY BAD THINGS. I TRIED TURNING UP THE HEAT BUT THERE'S NO POWER. BEFORE, MY HOUSE WAS BURNED COMPLETELY. I PROMISE FOR NOT DOING ANY MESS AGAIN! Director: Good. Izzy: Now, Undyne was redeemed! Thank you, Director! Director: REALLY? (He and the three students burst into laughter) End of Part 6 (Part 1?) Sorry for this chapter being long. Izzy: Why? Because it's a second part coming right up! Hamara: Oh boy! Bethany: As I was saying... Undyne: READ AND REVIEW! Toriel: Did the director said that I'm going to appear in the second part later? Next Chapter: Tripatale Chapter 6: Hot Temperature Part 2Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Not Related to Almandine 2018 Category:Tripatale: Bloopers! Category:Fanfictions Category:Chapters with 2 Parts